malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shear
Shear — in the early days of the formation of the Malazan Empire — was in the southern Kanese territories far from her home.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.250 Shear had become the region's "most sought-after caravanserai guard and fighting champion".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155 Shear had tightly plaited dark red hair, and a trim, wiry figure dressed in plain, loose trousers and shirt. She was armed with twin unadorned swords. She wore a half-mask over her eyes: the mask being painted in a "kaleidoscope of rich colours".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.157Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.282 In Deadhouse Landing Shear signed with a caravan-master, Horst Grethall, as guard and as his "security chief". As part of her duties, Shear checked out a late-arriving wagon that wished to join the caravan and found it was owned by a young Dassem Ultor, whom she accepted for the end of the caravan.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155-158 One night, Shear and the other guards dealt with a band of outlaws trying to ambush the caravan. She then checked out the line of the caravan. Reaching the end, Shear found Dassem, unruffled, at his wagon. Shear carefully studied the marks in the trampled ground, and determined that Dassem had, himself, dealt with a group of the bandits. This knowledge made Shear upgrade her assessment of Dassem's martial skills.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.182-183 Two days later, carrying two wooden staves, Shear joined Dassem — to whom she gave one of the staves. The two shaped the staves into "bokken": wooden practice swords note below. Thus equipped, Shear and Dassem became regular sparring partners when Shear's duties allowed. At first, Shear and Dassem sparred to become familiar with each others' fighting styles. Then the bouts became more intense.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.184-186 As the caravan continued southward, Dassem warmed to Shear as "an exceptionally skilled master of the sword". Shear, on the other hand, "seemed to grow ever more distant, formal, and withdrawn". One evening — as the caravan neared Fedal, its terminus — Shear told Dassem that there would be no more sparring; that in accordance with the customs of her people — the Seguleh — the two of them needed to determine which was the superior fighter in a 'real' bout. Dassem tried to put Shear off, but she was insistent. Without further comment, she charged Dassem — her bokken raised high — and forced him to defend himself.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.249-250 Dassem was able to draw on her weakness — her single approach to fighting. Using a "raw brawling technique", Dassem surprised Shear and drew his bokken across her forearm. Acknowledging she had lost the bout, Shear walked away distraught. Shear had to explain to a puzzled Dassem why this loss was so critical. In response, Dassem told her the story of his youthDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.252-255 — the story of how he had become Hood's Mortal Sword.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.250-252 Shear took in Dassem's harrowing tale with increasing understanding and warm sympathy and said, "So, it is true...you are not like any other". As a result, Shear removed her mask and the two of them came together — not as opponents — but as man and woman.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.255 Shear, considering herself to be Dassem's inferior, no longer spent time with him. The night before the caravan was due to reach Fedal, it was surrounded by a large unit of renegade Kanese soldiers — commanded by an ex-officer, Luel — demanding a "tithe" of the caravan's trade goods. Shear and Dassem, working closely together, dealt with these outlaws — killing and disabling them until the survivors fled, leaving the caravan in peace. The next day, Shear would start travelling to her island home, while Dassem would continue to his final destination: Malaz Island.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.280-287 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Seguleh Category:Guards